ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Sir George
Sir George is a character in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Backstory Sir George is the First Knight, having founded the Forever Knights over a thousand years ago. Sir George lives in the Bellwood Senior Village and first appeared in The Creature From Beyond. He has a coin with the same symbol as the seal that held the Lucubra. Also, he somehow knew when the seal was destroyed. At the end of the episode he was seen looking at the damaged seal, then quickly leaving the site. In Ben 10,000 Returns, Paradox warns Ben to "Beware Old George" and the creature from beyond. In Prisoner Number 775 is Missing, Sir George arrives at Area 51, where he attacks the guards and destroys the base, leaving a crater in his wake and vanishing. What his intentions were and where he went to are unknown. In The Purge, Sir George appears during a meeting between Enoch, Driscoll, Patrick and Urian. After a brief fight with Driscoll, he is identified as the founder of the Forever Knights and unites the factions into one group. His first order was having the Forever Knights target the aliens living on Earth and remove them whatever way possible. He later sends Driscoll to lead the Forever Knight soldiers into attacking an alien air-lift area that Ben Tennyson was guarding. Upon learning of Driscoll's defeat, Sir George is not disappointed as this was just a distraction for a bigger plan. Sir George has Driscoll lead the Forever Knights while he is away and to have the Forever Knights ready upon his return. Appearance George is an old man, bald on most of his head, with a long, white beard due to his age. In The Creature From Beyond, he is seen in the beginning, watching TV in his wheel chair at the Senior Village. According to the nurse, George is not his real name and he is "ancient", because he has lived in Bellwood Senior Village since it opened in the 70's. Despite being the founder of the Forever Knights he hasn't been seen wearing Forever Knight armor or high-tech weapons. Powers and Abilities Sir George despite being very old (at least a 1,000 years or more) has the physical strength, agility, speed, and stamia of a man in his prime (it is unknown if this is due to some form of semi-immortality obtained either through magical and/or advanced technological means). He is also an expert swordsman and skilled hand-to-hand fighter (as would be expected of the legendary First Knight). Appearances *''The Creature From Beyond'' (first appearance) *''Prisoner Number 775 is Missing'' *''The Purge'' Trivia *The symbol on the seal holding the Lucubra and on Old George's coin (∞) also appears on Forever Knight armor. *Sir George shares his name with St. George; a legendary English knight who was said to have slain a Dragon. **Coincidentally the Forever Knights want to destroy a Dragon, who was held prisoner for 1,000 years. *The fact that Sir George sensed when the Lucubra was released indicates a connection either between him and the Lucubra or the seal itself. *The fact that Paradox told Ben and his team to be aware of Old George and Lucubra indicates there is some connection between the two. *When Sir George was introduced he was watching a TV show with knights in it. *Despite his old age, Sir George is quite strong. He was able to break off a piece of a wooden barrier and knock a security guard out with it. *It's ironic how Sir Cyrus and his faction dislike magic saying that "A Forever Knight would never use magic." yet the First Knight himself used magic. This indicates that the Forever Knights (or at least The First Knight) were not originally as against using magic as they are now. *Like the humanocentric organization he founded, Sir George views aliens and human/alien hybrids with contempt. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Main Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Males Category:Secondary Characters Category:Forever Knights Category:Villains Category:Human Villains